Order of the Bloody Rose
The Order of the Bloody Rose is one of the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, or the Sisters of Battle, founded in honour of Saint Mina by the Ecclesiarch Deacis VI in the middle of the 38th Millennium. They are based on the Cardinal World of Ophelia VII within the Convent Sanctorum. The Order also operates a full Preceptory of Battle Sisters at the Shrine of the Seventeen Martyrs near the Hive World of Malfi in response to brewing religious conflicts in the Drusus Marches, a Sub-sector of the Calixis Sector located in the Segmentum Obscurus. Order History Notable Campaigns *'Therrix Suppression (085.M41)' - The entire Order (over two dozen squads of Battle-Sisters) participated in the Therrix Suppression, the purging of the blasphemous Chaotic Cult Epicurean on the Hive World of Therrix. Additional support during the suppression was provided to the Sisters by a delegation of the Adeptus Ministorum. Led by Inquisitor Lord Scallen and Battle Group Purgator, the Imperial forces were also composed of three separate Space Marine Chapters (the Mentors, the Novamarines and the Subjugators) as well as a Regiment of the 808th Mordant Regiment of the Imperial Guard. The Sisters of the Order were instrumental in scouring the Hive World of all Heretics. *'The Defence of Dimmamar (858.M41)' - Dimmamar, the birth world of the reforming Ecclesiarch Sebastian Thor, came under attack from the Eldar of Craftworld Ulthwé in 845.M41 without any warning or reason. Seraphim Superior Amelda of the Order of the Bloody Rose retaliated, leading her squad of Seraphim in a daring attack to slay the enemy commander, the Farseer Kauerith. The Seraphim's pistols blasted a bloody path through a score of black-clad Eldar before the Sisters were engulfed in a hurricane of psychic lightning. Though many of her companions fell, Amelda refused to yield and defiantly advanced through the eldritch storm, slaying the Eldar Farseer with a single Bolt round to the head. Notable Sisters of the Bloody Rose *'Saint Mina' - Saint Mina is the patron of the Order of the Blood Rose. Although this long-dead martyr never led her Order in battle, it was founded in her name. She was one of five companions of Alicia Dominica, the patron and founder of the Adepta Sororitas. In mid-late M36, Saint Mina was martyred by a sanguinary cult whilst at prayer in a shrine on Hydraphur. When her body was found along with the shrine, she was surrounded by the corpses of twenty of her attackers - her body covered in their blood. Her personal symbol, the red rose, represents her strong character and her final death. *'Canoness St. Aspira' - Saint Aspira, 18th Canoness of the Order of the Bloody Rose, led her Sisters against the Heretic Denescura and liberated almost a hundred worlds from his power with only a thousand warriors. The Cloak of Saint Aspira, worn by the Canoness in life, remains a holy relic of the Order. Order Appearance Order Colours The colours of the Order of the Bloody Rose's Sisters' vestments and Power Armour is primarily a bright blood red colour with black vestments on the outside and pure white inside. Their weapons are the same black as their vestments. Order Badge The badge of the Order of the Bloody Rose is a blood red rose. Sources *''Apocalypse'', p. 123 *''Codex: Sisters of Battle'' (2nd Edition), pp. 19, 35, 43 *''Codex: Witch Hunters'' (3rd Edition), pp .6-7 *''Dark Heresy: Blood of Martyrs'' (RPG), p. 76 *''The Inquisition'' (Background Book), p. 65 Gallery File:Sister_of_Battle_-_Order_of_the_Bloody_Rose.jpg|A Battle-Sister of the Order of the Bloody Rose File:Sister_Praying.jpg|Battle-Sister of the Order of the Bloody Rose praying to her patron, Saint Mina Exorcist-Bloody Rose.jpg|An Exorcist of the Order of the Bloody Rose Category:O Category:Imperium Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Ordo Hereticus